


Late

by EriiGrey



Series: OS collection [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri et Cronus passe la soirée ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Il était tard. Kankri n’avait pas très envie de bouger de l’endroit confortable où il était. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de Cronus qui avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules, l’enveloppant dans un cocon rassurant. Le générique du film défilait encore, mais bientôt le dvd reviendrait au menu et Kankri devrait partir. Ce dont il n’avait vraiment pas envie.  
Il se retourna subitement et s’accrocha à Cronus, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou. Le troll aquatique fut surpris par ce geste inhabituel.

« Hey, Kan, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Hum, j’aimerai juste que le film ne se finisse jamais.  
\- Oh, c’était très romantique ça, rigola doucement Cronus. »

Kankri rougit mais ne bougea pas. Cronus ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il n’était pas vraiment habitué à ce que son matesprit s’accroche à lui comme ça. Il faut dire que bien que Kankri sache parfaitement ce qu’il voulait et soit complètement indépendant, cette nouvelle relation ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Il avançait à tâtons, n’osant pas toujours s’exprimer de peur de faire un faux pas.  
Cronus entoura le plus petit troll de ses bras et dessina doucement des cercles apaisant dans son dos.

« Il est plutôt tard, si tu veux rester je ne vois pas de problème Kankri, déclara le troll aquatique. »

L’autre se redressa, le regardant dans les yeux, les joues encore rosées.

« Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer, commença-t-il.  
\- Mais pas du tout, chef ! Si tu veux rester, il suffit de le dire. Je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte non plus.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire Cronus. Je ne voudrais pas que ma présence te dérange en quoi que se soit. Je vérifiais juste, au cas où.  
\- Bien sûr que tu ne me déranges pas. C’est plutôt à moi de te demander où tu préférerais dormir ? »

Kankri fut touché par l’attention.

« Hum, et bien je pense que je préférerai prendre le canapé pour cette fois.  
\- Tu prévois de rester d’autres fois ? demanda Cronus en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Et bien, si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient, je préférerai dormir ici après nos soirées dvd plutôt que devoir rentrer.  
\- Aucun problème, sourit son matesprit. »

Cronus s’était attendu à ce que Kankri choisisse de dormir sur le canapé. Il n’était pas très confortable avec le fait d’être touché et le troll aquatique prenait mille précautions pour ne pas le contrarier ou l’effrayer.  
Il parti chercher des couvertures et un oreiller, ainsi que des vêtements qui feraient office de pyjama – même s’ils étaient bien trop grands pour Kankri, il savait qu’il les utiliserait quand même. Cronus installa le canapé tandis que Kankri empruntait sa salle de bain.  
Le petit troll revint alors qu’il rangeait les boîtiers de dvd qui traînaient autour de la télé. Il portait son t-shirt trop grand qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et le short qu’il lui avait donné à la main.

« Merci, mais le short est beaucoup trop large, je te le rend, dit-il en le lui tendant.  
\- Ah, c’est tout ce que j’ai trouvé de plus petit, désolé. Ça ira quand même, chef ?  
\- Oui, merci. »

Cronus le regarda évaluer le canapé. Le t-shirt blanc tombait sur un côté, dévoilant un morceau d’épaule droite. Cronus continua à le dévorer des yeux. Ce t-shirt lui allait vraiment trop bien. Soudain Kankri se retourna et le troll se ressaisit.

« Hum, et bien bonne nuit Cronus, déclara Kankri, ne sachant trop comment faire dans cette situation. »

Cronus se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Il posa sa main droite sur la tête de son matesprit, entre ses deux mignonnes petites cornes. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit, love, chuchota-t-il avant de s’éloigner vers la porte du couloir. Tu me dis quand je peux éteindre ? »

Kankri se glissa sous la couverture et lui fit signe que c’était bon. La pièce fut plongée dans le noir et Cronus s’éloigna.  
Kankri porta la main à son front et se prit à sourire tendrement.


End file.
